Elección
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Ya teniendo diecinueve años, Oz se dice casado con la mujer que ama pero se teme de que ella no sienta lo mismo hacia él. Sus días son monótonos hasta que el pecado en forma de una mujer llega a su vida y lo acorrala a una dura elección en su vida. Oz x Alice, Oz x Sharon (Casi nada)
1. Chapter 0

Holi~ Holi~ bueno… para ser exacta este es el capitulo 0 (O piloto) para un fanfic que escribiré, nació con una idea que me dio un amigo… y realmente me pareció loca y disparatada, pero no tan mala, aunque esa es mi creencia, el opinión se los dejo a ustedes.

Al ser capitulo Piloto lo he hecho corto, solo consta con un pequeño resumen/intro de por parte de mi amado Oz.

sin mas que decir ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, si no a Jun-sama.

* * *

Supongo que desde muy joven pensaba en que algún día me casaría, ya teniendo por finalizados mis estudios podría mantener a mi esposa y a mis hijos, teniendo "la vida asegurada". Pero planeé y la vida se rió de mi, bueno no del todo.  
Justo en el día de mi cumpleaños numero quince conocí a una joven muy hermosa, lista y refinada, incluso su nombre me pareció maravilloso, Sharon, de solo verla me quede flechado y fue en ese instante en el que decidí que ella sería la mujer con la que algún día me casaría. Nos hicimos buenos amigos con el paso del tiempo, sentía que con cada día que pasaba quedaba más… enamorado, pero había algo en ella que no… no me cuadraba del todo.  
Por cosas de la vida, yo siempre he tenido una vida llena de lujos, donde cualquiera pensaría que no tengo algo que no puedo pedir, mientras que Sharon era muy humilde pese a como era ella; al momento de hacernos novios esas diferencias eran muy remarcadas por los demás, mis amigos siempre querían que la dejara por otra chica más "buena", como dicen ellos, sin embargo yo nunca he sido esa clase de persona, simplemente le quería así como era, le consentía en todo lo que quisiera, para mi era como una reina, una que aveces me golpeaba con un abanico.  
Cuando cumplí dieciocho no quise esperar más y le pedí que se casara conmigo, a lo que me sorprendió mucho que aceptara tan rápido. Siempre me pareció algo extraño de ella, aunque no desperdiciaría oportunidad y el caso continuo. Ahora estamos casados, no hemos tenido hijos.  
Actualmente tengo diecinueve años, ella dieciséis, ambos estudiamos diferentes materias, ella se va mas por el campo de la medicina mientras que yo estudio arquitectura. Los últimos meses casi no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros gracias a los estudios y las practicas de Sharon que la hacían quedarse hasta tarde o inclusive a quedarse toda la noche en el hospital. Por mi parte siempre estoy metido en mi laptop leyendo sobre los temas remarcados o haciendo uno que otro trazo.  
Siento que mi vida esta comenzando a llevar un ritmo monótono, el estrés quiere matarme, pero como siempre, solo tengo que fingir estar en calma y todo marchara bien, para ello hoy he decidido ir a un Café a estudiar y tomarme algo, estaba empezando octubre, por lo cual el frió ya comenzaba a avecinarse.  
Al entrar al lugar dicho, se puede sentir de inmediato una grata calidez y el delicioso y suave aroma del café recién hecho, ese para mi era uno de los grandes placeres de la vida. De inmediato una sonrisa se me dibuja en el rostro y continuo mi camino hasta llegar a un rincón, ahí los asientos son más cómodos ira a saber alguien el porque. Me instalo pronto, colocando mi laptop y libros sobre la mesa.  
-Buenas tardes, ¿Que se le ofrece?-Me pregunto una mesera joven, muy linda realmente.  
-Un café por ahora estaría bien-Le sonreí, ella se sonrojo notablemente ante el gesto y salió como alma que lleva el diablo por mi pedido. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, llevaba tanto tiempo sin salir solo o con amigos, que ya creía haber olvidado que era reír así.  
-Oye tú-Escuche un reclamó, resonó el enfado en solo esas dos palabras-, quítate de mi lugar ahora.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

**_¿Review?_**


	2. Chapter 1

Holi~ Holi~ Gomene x3 Aveces me consume tiempo la preparatoria y no subo historias o las continuaciones de varías que tengo ;o; Pero bueno :'3 hago lo que puedo 3, gracias por leer la primera parte y aquí dejo la respuestas a los dos reviews que me dejaron (Yey~ me gusta complacer al lector, por eso si al menos a unos varios les gusta, estoy contenta y me animo a continuar la historia ^^)

**A angiekatica27: **Gracias ~ Me alegro de que te gustara! Claro que lo continuare c: Saludos~  
**A Jannette-BlackWeasley: **Me alegro de oír eso c': And I know, I know x3

Continuare con la narración de Oz! (Ya me gusto así x3)  
Sin más que decir... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

-¿Perdón?-Inquirí desconcertado, dirigiendo la mirada a aquella voz tan amenazante y me topé con unos brillantes ojos amatistas que destilaban irritación a más no poder.

-Estas en mi lugar-Dijo recalcando claramente las dos últimas palabras, vi como subió sus manos hasta sus cinturas y con un ademan de su cabeza me dio a entender que mirara algo. Lo hice y me di cuenta de que había una mochila con una laptop de laminado rojo, con un conejo negro pegado, y algunos libros sobre el largo sillón.

-Perdona… no me había dado cuenta, ni siquiera había visto a alguien aquí-Me disculpe con una sonrisa amable, pero eso no pareció apaciguarla.

-Era obvio, ya que nadie se dignaba a atenderme tuve que ir yo misma a pedir algo-Explico en tono no muy lindo.

-Si quieres me marcho.

Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y con su mano tiro hacia atrás uno de sus largos mechones castaños que había estado recaído sobre sus hombros.

-Has lo que te plazca, solo no toques mis cosas y espero que todo siga en su lugar-Aclaró y tomo asiento frente a mí, sin decir nada solo saco su laptop y comenzó a teclear, tenía la mirada clavada en el monitor, aun manteniendo su ceño fruncido. Apoye uno de mis codos sobre la mesa y mi mentón sobre el dorso de la mano, me ha intrigado que ella no se haya sonrojado o hubiera tenido una reacción como cualquier otra.

-¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de idiota?-Me preguntó y la mire exaltado-, ¿Acaso eres un acosador pervertido?-Añadió, su comentario me hizo quedar anonado, pero más que nada sorprendido e inconscientemente me levante de golpe, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, me temblaba el labio y ella me miraba misteriosa, luego sonrió como si hubiese ganado un juego del que solo ella conocía-. Creo que empezare a tomar eso como un sí-Soltó, acomodándose bien en la silla y cruzando sus piernas, iba a soltarle un par de palabras pero en ese instante llego una mesera, esta vez una de cortos cabellos blancos, con dos tasas de café, su mirada era un tanto fría. Dios.

-Aquí tienen sus pedidos-Dijo esta, apoyando la charola en la mesa para luego dejar las tazas de café sobre la misma y marcharse sin más.

-Gracias-Dijo la chica pese a que ya se había ido, la mire tan rígido como un títere de madera, sorbía apaciblemente de su café capuchino, lo adivino por el aroma que despide-. Siéntate, estas llamando la atención-Literalmente me ordeno y como perro obedecí.

Le miraba mientras sonreía con cierta irritación, pero ella ni se dignaba a abrir los ojos, como si se tratase de una reina que tomaba de su taza. Nuevamente, iba a hablar pero el azote de la taza vacía sobre la mesa resonó haciéndome sobresaltar, ella abrió los ojos y me miro con decisión, la mirada hablaba ya que ella guardaba silencio.

-Adiós-Fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y marcharse, solo la mire irse, cuando salí de mi extraño trance, me di cuenta de que ella se había ido sin pagar. Bueno, solo era un café capuchino, no era mucho por lo cual pagar, pero aun así espero que no se vuelva a repetir esa acción… pero no es como si realmente deseara volver a verla.

Desde ese momento mi vida regreso a su tono monótono, termine mis proyectos y pague mi cuenta, más la de la chica desconocida, y volví a casa, como siempre, Sharon no se encontraba gracias a sus tediosos labores en el hospital, aunque eso a ella no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, a mí sí.  
Tire las cosas en el sofá y me fui directo a la cama, sin molestarme por nada y me caí dormido, después de un día tan horrible como el anterior, lo que uno quiere es dormir en espera de que el siguiente día sea mejor al anterior. Sentí que solo fue un parpadeo, al despertar, había una pequeña nota sobre la mesita de noche, no iba a ser necesario leerla, siempre era lo mismo.

_"Lamento no haber venido a dormir pero tuve muchos quehaceres en el hospital y ahora tengo que volver"._

Y bien, ¿Qué más puedo decir? La semana siguió su curso, iba a la universidad, si acaso puedo decir que vi a Sharon un miércoles por la tarde, sin mencionar que hoy es viernes, una hora sería decir mucho tiempo el que pase con ella, desearía pasar un poco más tiempo con ella, o con alguien más, es deprimente pasar el tiempo en soledad, mis amigos igual tienen poco tiempo gracias a la universidad… el único momento que había tenido un poco de color fue cuando vi a esos amatistas que hablaban en el silencio, nunca vi a una chica tan poco refinada y realmente peculiar.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando aludir esos pensamientos de mi mente, eso era obvio que solo fue un encuentro casual que a cualquiera le podría pasar, no era nada especial, nada realmente. -¡Ah!-Me queje, me había golpeado contra un poste. Acaricie mi frente adolorido y continúe caminando, estaba atardeciendo, estaba nublado a punto de llover, y había mucha gente por los rumbos de la ciudad, siluetas iban de aquí a allá. Los paraguas se abrían como las flores en la mañana, una a una brotaba y si la vista se pudiera apreciar desde arriba solo se verían puntos de distintos colores de aquí para allá; yo también me uní a ese espectáculo abriendo mi paraguas azul turquesa.

Cuando vi una silueta particular no sé si era mi imaginación o había quedado loco por el golpe que me había dado, pero podía ver bailar al compás de su caminar como se mecían de un lado a otro largos cabellos castaños. Algo dentro de mi sintió una punzada, un impulso, y sin pensarlo corrí hasta esa silueta que se perdía entre otras más, no iba a perderla, iba por todo para poder verla de nuevo, cuando al fin la alcance, la tome de su hombro y la hice voltear, me miro con real sorpresa.

-Perdón-Me disculpe, con la mirada vacía, completamente decepcionado, no era ella. Simplemente asintió y se marchó.

Un momento… ¿En qué he estado pensando?

* * *

Gracias por leer.  
**_¿Review? :3_**


	3. Chapter 2

Holi~Holi~ XD Bien~ Siempre se me olvida publicar capítulos de mis historias, pero bueno, que se me va a hacer (NADA)  
Sin más que decir :3 Disfruten.

* * *

No sé que estoy haciendo, realmente es una locura, ni siquiera debería hacerlo, pero como todo un idiota lo hago, voy a ese café y simplemente me siento en ese lugar en el que me había encontrado con ella la primera vez, con la inútil esperanza que saltaba de una parte que creía desconocida de mí, de encontrarla, de verla venir entrando por la puerta y caminar hasta la mesa con esos aires de reina, mirando con poca delicadeza. Miraba a cada minuto hacia la puerta de entrada, pero nada.  
Mi corazón latía extraño, me dolía; en un intento de distraer mi mente, saque mi laptop y comencé a dibujar en un programa en especial con ayuda de una Tablet, pero inevitablemente su imagen venía como un destello hacia mi mente, dificultando el concentrarme, termine dibujando el contorno de sus ojos, largas y obscuras pestañas le adornaban. Sonreí sin darme cuenta.  
¡No!  
Cerré de inmediato la laptop. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy dibujando sus ojos? ¿Por qué esos ojos se habrán quedo grabados en mi mente como en una fotografía? En ese momento desperté y tome mis cosas como pude, no tenía nada que hacer en este lugar, camine a prisa y casi choque con una mesera que iba camino a atenderme.  
-Lo siento-Me disculpe apresurado y camine, me sentía rígido, al caminar por la calle sentía que todo iba a cámara lenta, la cabeza me daba vueltas. No quería, no quería. Comencé a caminar más a prisa al punto de estar corriendo camino a casa, nunca me había comportado así, me sentía un extraño para mí mismo.  
Al llegar a casa, la rutina me esperaba apaciblemente al entrar, lo primero que sentí fue la calidez que brindaba el lugar y luego el tenue aroma de la cena servida, camine a prisa, a penas y mirando de reojo la cena servida con una nota sobre la mesa; entre hasta mi habitación y deje todo en un escritorio, sentía que si llegaba a tener algo en las manos lo rompería sin pensarlo o lo lanzaría lejos, era un impulso extraño que me comenzaba a surgir.  
Termine por tumbarme sobre la cama, mirando hacia la ventana a la noche que ya se había instalado sobre la ciudad sin que me diera cuenta, suspire.  
Un deseo extraño comenzaba a invadirme, el deseo de soñar con una joven dama que se acercara en un sutil baile, seduciéndome con la mirada, haciendo que el deseo de tocar su piel fuera lo dominante en mis pensamientos, ella esbozando una sonrisa con sus labios rosas terminara de acercarse y entonces…  
Me levante de golpe de la cama, por enésima vez en este día, mi mente me había jugado una mala…  
Intente relajarme, recostándome sobre la cama nuevamente, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la fría y suave almohada miraba hacia la nada, el brillo de mis ojos comenzaba a irse, y todo porque no puedo sacar su mirar de mi mente, siempre había tenido todo bajo control de mí mismo.  
Y ahora parece… que todo acabo y volvió a comenzar desde ese momento, todo sin que yo me percatara, es como si no supiera, como si después de una vida perdida volviera a sentir lo que nunca antes. Y ahora me encuentro huyendo de mí mismo, de mis pensamientos, de su recuerdo que deseaba desechar pero al mismo tiempo guardar en el lugar más profundo de mi ser, soñando y esperando a volver a encontrarla, para que así mi vida gris vuelva a tener un brillante toque de color.  
Intento, intento dejarla, esto no puede ser bueno, no tiene ningún sentido, yo estoy casado, pese a mi temprana edad… no puede ser posible… sin mencionar que esto ha nacido de un encuentro casual, pero algo en mí se niega a creer eso. Lo intento todo, todo, o al menos eso creo, pero no estoy pudiendo lidiar con esto.  
Tengo miedo de saber qué es lo que podría estar pasando, pero no tengo más opción que enfrentarlo… o… simplemente, abandonarlo, sí  
Si apenas conozco a ese ángel de un día, no estoy dispuesto a pasar cada día en ese café solo para encontrar a la ilusión de un solo día. ¿En qué pensaba? No sería correcto estar sin ella aunque la volviera a ver…  
Aceptaré que solo ha sido un momento de debilidad, un momento de engaño de mi mente, un espejismo causado por la falta de compañía, algo que puedo haberme pasado con cualquier otra persona.  
No he podido dormir, mirando al reloj me doy cuenta de que ya son altas horas de la madrugada, poco faltando para amanecer, me siento cansado y a la vez no.  
Involuntariamente me levanto a dar una caminata, en un intento de gastar las pocas energías que me quedaban, andaba de un lado a otro, cuando iba pasando por la sala pude escuchar la puerta abrirse, y entonces una joven con insípido vestido blanco se hizo presente, y ahí estaba Sharon.  
-Oh, no esperaba encontrarte despierto a estas horas-Confesó casi en un susurro. Igualmente, yo no me esperaba a mi mismo despierto a estas horas, ella pasó y cerró la puerta tras ella, me miraba como siempre-, no cenaste, ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Si, estoy bien-Conteste en un hilo de voz, normalmente al verla sonreiría, pero esta vez no, no sentía ganas de hacer eso.  
Me di vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección a la habitación, no había nada más que decir.  
-Me ire temprano, en un rato iré a dormir igual-Escuche su aviso y simplemente ladeé mi mano en alto, evitándome la molestia de seguir hablando.  
Me acosté en la cama e hice un intento de dormir, todo paso tan rápido que parecía haber amanecido en un simple parpadeó…  
Nuevamente, el reloj de mi vida reinicio, la misma rutina ha reanudado, Sharon no estaba, y hoy era sábado, hoy no había nada que hacer. Solo me cambie la ropa y tome mis cosas, salí de casa y camine, simplemente camine como una alma que lleva el viento, un cuerpo amarrado por el destino del cual dudo existencia.  
«Solo quisiera que sepa que ame esa sonrisa»  
Como todo un idiota, sacudí la cabeza y mire al suelo, el brillo en mis ojos parece haber muerto desde la noche pasada, me odio a mi mismo.  
Me odio por que yo mismo marqué mi vida en haberme casado con ella, no debería hacerme hacia atrás como un cobarde solo por haber visto una cara bonita, habiendo miles… No debería y mucho menos, no puedo hacerlo.  
Levante la mirada y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en esa calle, esa calle que me dirigía directo al café, me dispuse a dar vuelta pero ahora fue mi estomago el que rogó a que me quedara, la falta de comida desde la noche anterior me había calado. Y tal vez solo sea una idea mas para querer encontrarme con ese ángel de nuevo…pero pese a eso una parte de mi no me dejaría marchame aunque yo quisiera.  
Pasé y fui directo al mostrador, donde me atendieron de inmediato.  
-Solo quiero…-Lo pensé un poco-, café y waffles-Dije, no era lo que más deseaba comer en ese momento, pero era eso o morir.  
-En un momento se lo llevare a su mesa-Me dijo la persona que me había estado atendiendo, yo solo asentí, me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.  
-Que demonios…-Masculle, quede en blanco y creo que el corazón se me detuvo.

_Es irónico, que cuando buscas desesperadamente algo, no lo encuentras… y cuando renuncias a ello, aparece de la nada._

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!  
_****_¿Review? :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

Holi~Holi~ Bueno :'3 No tengo mucho que decir, solo que disfruten de la conti~ XD  
(Y Gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^)

* * *

Y ahí estaba, sentada, con la mirada clavada en el monitor de su laptop, no quería creerlo, quería obligarme a que solo era otra mala jugada de mi aturdida mente.  
Por tenue instinto, ella pareció voltear, clavando sus amatistas sobre mi, creo que había notado que he estado mirándola como un tonto, una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo.  
Ladeo su cabeza de manera desaprobatoria, una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios, entonces volvió a mirarme y se quito sus auriculares.  
-Pero si es el acosador pervertido-Sonrió de manera misteriosa.  
-¿Qué has dicho?-Pregunte sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos.  
-¿Estas seguro que quieres que lo repita?-Inquirió aun sonriendo, de la nada comenzó a pasear su mirada por el lugar-, siéntate-Ordenó-, a menos que quieras quedarte parado todo el rato.  
Paseé la mirada, no había ni un lugar. Suspire y camine hasta ella nervioso, se me encogía el vientre mientras me acercaba y por fin me senté. Trataba de evitar mirarla, desviando la vista pero no podía evitar estarla mirando de reojo entre tanto.  
Ella se dio cuenta de eso y entonces cerró su laptop, apoyó los hombros sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos para luego apoyar su mentón sobre los mismos.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te perdió algo?-Me interrogó de manera irónica, pero mirándome irritada. Entonces quede helado sin saber que decir.  
-¡No! Para nada  
-¿Entonces por qué me miras tanto?-Frunció más el ceño.  
¿Por qué… la miro tanto?  
Mi corazón comenzó a ganar velocidad, su mirada me penetraba.  
No sabia que decir todo quedó en silencio solo su mirada intensa, así que pensé algo rápido.  
-¿Qué haces en tus tiempos libres?-Pregunté intentando cortar la tensión.  
Ella bajo las manos y me miro molesta.  
-¿Que te crees?-Inquirió con más malhumor- ¿Qué soy una de esas típicas chicas a las que puedes invitarlas a salir sin siquiera conocerla y entonces aceptare, me llevaras a una cita románica para luego terminar con un beso apasionado bajo la luz d la luna?-Continuaba aun rabiosa, pero luego rió por lo alto-, pues yo no soy una de ellas, no soy un cliché de película.  
-No, no, no-Negué rápidamente-, yo solo quería saber tus pasatiempos.  
Apaciguó su mirar, un sutil "oh" brotó de sus labios.  
-¿Comer carne es un pasatiempo?-Consultó, no pude evitar reír ante ese comentario-¡Hey! ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
-Tú-Fue lo único que respondí con una sonrisa, entonces un curioso carmín se amontonó en sus mejillas, adornando su rostro, sin embargo frunció el ceño, algunas palabras se me acumularon en la mente.  
-Que disfruten-Interrumpieron mis pensamientos, quede anonado, la comida ya había sido servida, olía bien pero no lo suficiente como para que se me antojase comerlo.  
Ninguno agradeció nada esta vez, ella en realidad su único gesto fue volver a su portátil, tecleando algo que no debería ser de mi incumbencia, mientras yo solo tome el tenedor y comencé a partir un pedazo del wafle, lo comí, no me sabía tan bien; Tome otro pedazo con el tenedor.  
-Eso huele muy bien…-La logré escuchar y levante mi mirada, ella bajo la suya.  
-¿Quieres?-Pregunté, lentamente subió la mirada y asintió, extendí el cubierto hasta ella y comió, mas bien devoro, el pedazo de wafle.  
-Y sabe muy bien-Agregó a su ultimo comentario.  
-¿Lo dices enserio?  
-Si, solo faltaría unos buenos trozos de tocino y sería perfecto.  
¿Hablaba enserio? Sharon… Comúnmente preferiría una taza de té negro, no se parecía en nada a ella… Me he vuelto loco.  
Comí solo un poco más para no morir y terminé cediéndole el resto a la hambrienta chica que no dudo ni una vez comer todo lo que se encontraba en el plato, luego de todo eso, tomo su taza de cafe entre sus manos y dio unos grandes tragos, dejo la taza del golpe y dio un suspiro satisfecho. Me di cuenta de algo.  
-Permíteme-Dije, tomando una servilleta para limpiar sus labios, lo hice despacio y una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo, intente distraerme-. Sabes… aun no sé tu nombre-Ella mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba hacia otra dirección.  
-Alice, me llamo Alice.  
Aleje mi mano de su rostro y sonreí alegremente.  
-Es un nombre muy lindo…  
Ella no volvió a responder.  
-Mi nombre es Oz-Me presenté y aun así siguió callada, nuevamente dedicándose a escribir en su laptop, di un pequeño suspiro-, tengo diecinueve años, soy estudiante de arquitectura-Le contaba haber si se animaba a hablarme un poco de ella.  
-Tengo dieciséis-Dijo con seriedad. ¡¿Qué?! Dieciséis, sentí que algo se me clavaba en el pecho-, apenas estoy en tercer semestre de bachillerato.  
Tragué pesadamente, es muy joven.  
-¿Qué? ¿Te asombra mi edad?-Inquirió.  
-No… bueno, algo, creí que eras un poco mayor.  
-Claro, claro, seguro que si tenía tu edad ibas a planear alguna cosa pervertida.  
Me puse colorado al instante, ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre decir eso!?  
-¡No! ¡No pienses esas cosas de mi, Alice!-De alguna manera comencé a ponerme más nervioso de lo normal, ella me miró y sonrió.  
-Eres gracioso-Quedé helado, tenía un temperamento tan cambiante y tan inusual-. Sabes… Usualmente todos mis amigos están ocupados gracias al bachillerato y paso la mayoría del día sola, y simplemente vengo aquí para pasar el rato y quizás encontrar a alguien con quien estar-Me contó con una mirada un tanto melancólica- Odio la soledad-Agregó.  
-Oh… ya veo…-Dije sonando muy comprensivo…- ¡Espera!-Exclame, llamando su atención por completo, la había echo sobresaltar- Si quieres podemos salir un rato, te puedo llevar a tomar un helado o lo que quieras.  
-¡Cómo te atreves! Que descaro de tu parte-Me regañó, haciendo que me sintiera como un pequeño conejo amenazado.  
-Para, para-Le dije moviendo las manos y ella calló, ya se había puesto de píe con las manos en la cintura, agradezco haberle callado antes de que armara su alboroto de nuevo-, solo era una pregunta, no te obligaría a algo que no quieras.  
Ella sonrió satisfecha.  
-En ningún momento he dicho que no quisiera-Fue su única respuesta.  
Sonreí con entusiasmo ante aquella respuesta. Aunque… no, no me ahogaría en mis pensamientos en este momento.  
-Entonces vamos-Le invite, tendiéndole la mano pero ella negó al instante.  
-Tienes que esperarme como buen caballero-Espetó con una sonrisa, volviendo nuevamente a su portátil, repitiendo el proceso que siempre hacia, no duro mucho y entonces guardo el mismo en una mochila.  
-Permíteme eso-Le dije antes de que se echara la mochila al hombro y la cargue, junto con la mía y salimos juntos del café.  
-Quiero un helado de chocolate… no, mejor de vainilla… o quizás de fresa-Se debatía ella sola mientras íbamos camino a la heladería, no podía evitar sonreír ante su infantería.  
-Puedes escoger el que quieras-Le dije y ella volvió a ponerse pensativa.  
Durante todo el camino se la paso diciendo casi toda la lista de sabores de helado que conocía, ahora de solo escucharla si que me daba mucha hambre, cuando llegamos se quedo de pie mirando todos los helados que ya me había mencionado, estaba indecisa.  
-Puedes tomar el que quieras-Le dije y ella dio un suspiro.  
-Quisiera de… ¡Bombones!-Exclamó a la persona que estaba atendiendo.  
-Lo siento, pero aquí no tenemos de ese sabor.  
Se encogió de hombros y entonces apunto al de vainilla.  
-¿Dónde hay ese helado que querías?-Le pregunte, yo ya con un cono de helado de galleta en mano.  
-Creo que solo en la feria, en ellas hay miles de sabores-Me contó recalcando sus palabras con gran ilusión, le brillaban los ojos de solo contarme-. Oh, gracias-Dijo cuando le entregaron el helado, los pague.  
-Ya veo… creo que hay una feria cerca, ¿Quieres que te lleve?  
-Dios-Rió caminando, la seguí fuera del establecimiento-, no tengo la misma libertad que tú, yo debo pedir permiso a mis padres-Me miró de reojo con una sonrisa.  
-Si ese es el caso, niña de papi, pide permiso y te llevo otro día.  
Frunció el ceño aun sonriendo y comenzó a dar saltos para estar quedando a mi altura momentáneamente.  
-No… soy… ninguna… hija… de papi-Decía en cuanto saltaba.  
-Eso dices tú-Me burle y entonces ceso cuando su helado cayo al suelo.  
-¡Mi helado!-Chilló por lo alto, hacia gestos demasiado infantiles-, murió…  
-Ten el mío-Le ofrecí, al principio me miro con cierto recelo, pero como era de esperarse, termino aceptando.  
-Gracias… Entonces, nos vemos-Mascullo con una sonrisa mientras me quitaba su mochila y se la llevaba a la espalda.  
-¿Eh? Espera.  
-No tengo mucho tiempo ya, nos vemos para ir a la feria-Sonrió contenta y se marcho corriendo.  
-¡Cuidado con ese helado!-Exclame, solo puso su mano en alto despidiéndose.

_He sido inocentemente seducido.  
_

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer!  
¿Review?:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

Holi~ Holi~ Hace muchonque no actualizaba esta historia x3 estuve falta de ideas y sin movitación.

Gracias Mimi-chan por animarme a continuar y a Miku por acompañarme durante el escrito; gracias por sus Reviews

* * *

Han pasado un par de días, esto es ilógico, ¿Cómo voy a comunicarme con ella si lo único que sé es su nombre? Suspiré y pase mis manos por mi cabello, luego revisé mi teléfono celular. Ningún mensaje como siempre.

Decidí ir al café para ver si se encontraba ahí, realmente parezco una especie de acosador como ella dijo haciendo esta clase de cosas. Por todo el camino veía parejas andar muy juntas de un lado alguno, de alguna manera sentía una especie de celos incoherentes. Entré al lugar y vi un gran reloj estilo vintage, eran poco más de las cinco, solo fui por un café y me senté en el lugar de siempre, hoy no traje mi portátil ni nada de eso gracias a dios; largo rato me la pasaba tratando de leer, pero algo me obligaba a voltear a ver la puerta cada vez que se abría en cuanto alguien llegaba esperanzado de que fuera ella.

De nuevo, el tiempo estaba pasando sin que me diera cuenta, ahora ya pasaban de las seis.

¡Esto es algo muy tonto!, simplemente me levante, tome el vaso plástico donde estaba aquel liquido sumamente adictivo y luego mi libro para salir rápidamente, caminaba con algo de prisa, el crepúsculo ya estaba estaba en su punto y las luces de las farolas ya se encendían una a una iluminando el camino.

-¡¿Pero que?!-Grité cerrando los ojos cuando caí al suelo de un horrible golpe, mi café salió a quien sabe donde y yo quede en el suelo boca arriba, el golpe fue desde un costado.

-¡Vamos a la feria!-Una voz cantarina resonó, inevitable no reconocerla, abrí los ojos y ella estaba sentada sobre mi abdomen mirándome sonriente y con decisión, hoy se veía adorable con su cabello recayendo sobre su hombro derecho hacia adelante en una trenza.

-¿Alice?-Inquirí incrédulo, entonces sonreí, olvidando todo-Te ves muy linda-Dije sin que esa boba sonrisa se borrara de mi rostro. Ella enrojeció ante el comentario y frunció el ceño malhumorada, incluso bajo su mirada para intentar disimularlo, eso me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada.-Oye…-Le intente llamar.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó en un tono duro.

-Vamos a levantarnos-Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, se veía mal en la manera en que estábamos en este momento y peor aún que estábamos en medio de la calle donde miradas asqueadas se dirigían de tanto en tanto hacia nosotros. Ella se bajó de mí, permitiéndome levantarme, al igual que yo quiso levantarse a toda prisa a lo que se dio un pequeño resbalón.- ¡Cuidado!-Exclame, sujetándola para atraerla hacia mí y que no callera al suelo- ese iba a ser un buen golpe…

-Aléjate…-Dijo en el mismo tono de antes, le solté y ella se alejó un poco, acomodando algunos cabellos que habían quedado fuera de su lugar por tantas cosas, sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, simplemente me quede ahí de pie.- ¿Qué esperas? Vamos…-Dijo mirándome de reojo, reaccione, corrí para llegar a su lado y entonces seguirle el paso.

En algún momento del camino, ella saco su teléfono táctil y comenzó a teclear hábilmente alguna especie de texto, intente echar una mirada pero ella volteó un poco el móvil evitándome el leer. Que niña, vale.

Al lapso de un cuarto de hora, la música y ruidos de juegos mecánicos comenzaban a escucharse, estábamos cada vez más cerca de la feria. Colores fosforescentes destellaban aquí y por allá, risas, gritos, todo combinado en un solo lugar y sin olvidar ese típico olor a dulces y comida que siempre terminaba siendo el toque final al ambiente.

-Bien, ¿Que te apetece hacer primero?-Le pregunte dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ella, entonces me percate de la tremenda cara de ilusión que tenía dibujada, con un hermosos amatistas brillando como la luz del día, parecía como si fuese la primera vez que viene a un lugar como este. Sonreí enternecido.

-Me gustaría…-Comenzó a hablar sin despegar la mirada del lugar-… a la montaña rusa-Finalizó con una sonrisa de emoción.

-Entonces vamos-Correspondí a esa sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar, habían muchos puestos con juegos, recuerdos, ropas y decoraciones, había de todo para todo gusto. De pronto vi pasar a un hombre vendiendo algodón de azúcar, no resistí las ganas y compré uno color azul.

-¿Qué es eso?-Me interrogó un tanto curiosa, yo me sorprendí de inmediato, ¡¿Nunca había comido un algodón de azúcar?!

-Bueno… pues esto es un dulce, y es muy bueno…-Le traté de explicar mientras le sacaba el plástico hábilmente, me di cuenta de que ella fruncía el ceño. Entonces arranqué un pedazo del algodón y lo acerqué a su boca, la cual abrió y devoro el pedazo… sus labios habían rozado mis dedos.

-¿Qué te pareció?-Pregunté con una sonrisa algo penosa.

-Esta bueno…-Dijo en un susurro curioso-Pero no tanto como la carne-Añadió y entonces reí, tomé el algodón en mi mano izquierda y con la derecha la fui empujando suavemente para que continuáramos nuestro camino.

Amaba este dulce, es tan esponjoso y al entrar en la boca se deshace por completo dejando un sabor maravillosamente dulce, simplemente fantástico.  
Llegamos a la taquilla para la montaña rusa, compré dos boletos y entonces fuimos haciendo fila. Ella se perdió nuevamente en su móvil, a lo que sonreí arqueando las cejas. Subió su mirada y abrió un poco su boca, al principio solo mira como idiota y luego reaccioné, arranque otro pedazo de algodón y se lo metí a la boca, lo comió gustosa y volvió a guardar el artefacto.

-¿Falta mucho?-Interrogó mientras se apoyaba en la baranda, le mire sonriente.

-Tranquila, ya vamos a subir-Le comenté y así fue, tomamos nuestro lugar, por alguna razón ella escogió que nos sentáramos al frente.

El juego comenzó a andar, me emocionaba, la mire de reojo y ella tenía una amplía sonrisa a lo que le reste preocupación. Ibamos subiendo y subiendo hasta lo más alto, pasaron unos segundos ahí en linea recta y dimos de golpe un bajo. Grite de emoción, pero al contrarió de Alice… su grito no fue muy agradable, era más de horror y miedo, la mire de nuevo, se aferraba fuertemente al fierro de seguridad y miraba casi llorosa.

El juego volvió a dar un bajón y grito de terror nuevamente, dimos un giro brusco a la izquierda y quedo cerca de mi, me abrazo fuertemente, a lo que me sonroje bruscamente.

-¡Quiero bajar!-Chilló apretando el agarre. Rodeé su cuerpo con mi brazo y la mantuve así.

-No podemos pararlo, ya terminara- Le asegure y subimos y bajamos repetidas veces a lo que gritaba con más miedo hasta que el juego paró.

Tuve que abrazarla y ayudarla a bajar, sus piernas temblaban, toda ella temblaba, estaba llorando del miedo.  
Intenté secar sus lagrimas pero no cesaba, temblaba y sollozaba sin poder parar, se me encogía el corazón de solo verla. Pensé un poco y entonces se me ocurrió.

-Te llevaré a comer algo…-Le dije en un susurro y comencé a caminar con ella, aún teniéndola abrazada, quería calmarla lo más pronto posible… de alguna manera odiaba demasiado verla así.-Espera aquí…-Le dije haciéndola sentar en una banca y entonces corrí a un puesto de comida y encargué un pequeño pastel de carne.

Regrese con ella y se lo entregué, después de eso se había calmado un poco, aunque sollozaba un poco por el llanto que había tenido.

-Bien, Alice-Le llamé por su nombre y le tome de su mano, sentí una sensación extraña pero me obligue a ignorarle-, ahora te llevare a otro juego para que te calmes-Terminé y ella simplemente asintió en silenció.

Caminamos por un rato en silencio, sin soltarnos la mano lo cual me resulto… extraño… y mucha gente nos miraba de repente pensando lo que quisieran.

-Es aquí-Anuncie cuando llegamos a un gran carrusel de dos plantas, ella se asombró de nuevo y la llevé a la planta alta, allí no había nadie y las luces eran más tenues.

-El juego iniciara pronto-Anunció la voz de un hombre.

-Quiero subir al caballo-Me dijo señalando uno color blanco, asentí con la mirada y caminamos hasta el susodicho. La tomé por su cintura y la ayude a subir, dejando que se sentara de costado, ya que usaba falda, y se aferro al fierro que sobresalía del caballo.

El juego empezó, a ese típico ritmo lento mientras los artefactos subían y bajaban despacio. Todo se veía precioso, una risa cantarina se escucho, la miré, ella reía tan alegremente por algo tan pequeño, resultaba adorable.

Sonreí, ella estaba aquí frente a mi, gozando de este juego, nunca imagine verla así, aquel desconocido ángel que me tope por casualidad. Me sentía como esa extraña y dulce sensación que causaba el comer un poco de chocolate, sentía algo extraño en el estomago, pero no era desagradable.

-¿Te diviertes?-No pude evitar el preguntarle, aunque fuera lo más obvio.  
Me miró y sonrió.-Si-Contestó, aferrandose más al tubo de metal. Entonces, sin pensarlo, saqué mi móvil del bolsillo.

-¿Puedo tomarte una foto?-Pregunté temeroso de su respuesta, ella entonces frunció el ceño notablemente, meditando mi pregunta y asintió ciertamente… avergonzada.-Bien, entonces, no me mires y continua divirtiendote.

Ciertamente mi pedido la dejo un tanto fuera de sí, pero al final cedió cuando el carrusel comenzó a ir un poco, pero no tanto, más rapido. Reía y aproveche en ese momento para tomarle la foto, el flash del celular llamó un tanto su atención e hizo un puchero infantil.

-Esta listo.

-Déjame ver-Exigió.

-No-Reí y ella continuó con un pequeño gesto de berrinche, y desvió la mirada orgullosa volviendo a su diversión.

El juego paró y entonces la tome de la mano para ayudar a bajar.

-Bien, pequeña-Le dije y entonces ella iba a empezar un berrinche, sabiendo lo que se venía, reí.

-¡Hey! No te burles-Se quejó mientras bajábamos las escaleras y luego caminábamos a otro lugar.

-Perdón, perdón, es inevitable-Me disculpe ciertamente divertido.

-Oye… Oz, ¿No?-Inquirió, me sorprendí, no me había llamado por mi nombre en todo este tiempo. Sentí algo extraño en el pecho.

-Si…-Afirme su duda en un hilo de voz, tratando de aludirme a mi mismo.

-Oz…-Repitió más segura- La ultima vez que nos vimos mi helado se cayó y tuviste que darme el tuyo…-Decía casi forzada-Quiero compensarte-Entonces me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo hasta una heladería cercana, me había sorprendido de sobre manera y entonces pidió un helado de galleta.

_¿Aún lo recordaba…?_

-Ten-Me lo entregó-, no tienes nada que agradecerme-Sonrió de manera victoriosa, me sonrojé un poco y lo tomé.

-Gracias, Alice-Agradecí de todos modos y nos dirigimos a la salida, pero Alice se había quedado atrás, me di media vuelta y la observe, estaba pálida y con una expresión de enorme sorpresa.

Escuché un tremendo llanto atrás de ella. Una criaturita se le había sujetado por su blusa y lloraba. Me acerqué a ambos y me arrodille en el suelo, cerca de la niña.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-Pregunté en un tono amable, acariciando su pequeño hombro que temblaba por los sollozos.

-He perdido a mis padres…-Lloriqueaba, pero cesó un poco cuando Alice la cargó e hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Su expresión de ella era de distracción, pero parecía saber lo que hacia.

-Tenemos que encontrar a sus padres-Soltó de la nada, saliendo por fin de la heladería, caminábamos juntos, esperando que la pequeña nos dijera quienes eran sus padres.

Más que mirar alrededor, me dedicaba a mirar a Alice, se veía como una niña jugando con una muñeca. Que imaginación la mía.

-Quiero bajar…-Sollozó la niña y entonces fue bajada de los brazos de Alice y la tomo de la mano. Extendió su manita hacia mi, parpadeé un par de veces.

-Tómala-Me ordenó la morena y entonces obedecí.  
Continuamos la caminata, y de tanto en tanto la niña parecía colgarse de nosotros, a lo que la comenzamos a alzar, meciendola de atrás hacia adelante cada que la levantábamos. Sus sollozos habían sido reemplazados por aquellas risas infantiles.

-¡Sue!-Se escuchó la voz de una mujer un tanto mayor.

-¡Mami!-Exclamó la niña y entonces nos soltó y corrió hasta la mujer, abrazándola.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña Sue.

-No fue nada-Sonreí.

-Adiós otros papis-Susurró la niña, despidiéndose de nosotros, a lo que nos pusimos colorados.

-¿Ustedes son pareja o están casados?-Inquirió la mujer, intrigada.

-No, no… ella… solo es una… amiga-Contesté, esta solo suspiró, volviendo a agradecer para después marcharse.

-Soy demasiado joven como para estar casada-Bufó Alice acariciando su cabello orgullosa.

-Vamos, inclusive alguien de tu edad puede casarse con un permiso.

-¿Estas insinuando algo de nuevo?-Me miró amenazante.

-¡No, no! Nada de eso-Traté de librarme de algún lió, entonces mi móvil comenzó a sonar, a lo que ella guardo silencio y yo respondí.-¿Hola?

_-Oz, habla Sharon, hoy he salido temprano de trabajar, ¿Quieres venir a buscarme para salgamos a comer algo?-Me preguntó Sharon, la sonrisa que tanto se había mantenido en mi rostro comenzó a esfumarse lentamente, me di cuenta de que Alice lo notó._

-Claro, no hay problema-Contesté.

_-Bien, te veo fuera del hospital en una media hora. Hasta entonces-La llamada termino._

-¿Sucede algo?-Inquirió arqueando las cejas notablemente.

-No, no te preocupes, sólo me tengo que ir ya…-Dije un tanto cortante, ella entristeció la mirada. Eso me dolió.

-Oh, entiendo-Musitó para luego mirarme y esbozar una sonrisa. Me sorprendí, ella me arrebató mi móvil, saco el de ella y comenzó a escribir unas cuantas cosas. Me lo devolvió.

-¿Que hiciste?

-Oh, no, nada-Sonrió y entonces se despidió con la mano-Hasta pronto-Se marcho corriendo, periendose entre la multitud.

_¿Qué sucedió?… No entiendo nada, ella es como una especie de ángel, no importa cuantas veces lo diga, así es, aparece y desaparece cómo se le place._

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y me dirigí tranquilo a la salida. Debía ir a ver a Sharon ahora.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?:3_**


End file.
